


Fantazii se meze nekladou

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kinktober - Day 15, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Teenager Anakin Skywalker, Thirsty Anakin Skywalker
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Anakin je v pubertě, což znamená spoustu času stráveném zavřený ve svém pokoji.Anakinova mistryně je mladá a pohledná Obi-Wan Kenobi.Tyto dvě věci spolu mají spoustu společného, hlavně v Anakinově hlavě.
Relationships: One-Sided Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Kudos: 9





	Fantazii se meze nekladou

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: masturbation – pet play – latex – dirty talk
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou mastrubation & dirty talk  
> :shrnutí a tagy ve mně vzbuzují pocit, že je Obi-Wan obětí Anakinova nevím čeho, ale tak to není. Anakin je jen nadržený puberťák, jehož učitelka, je hold mladá a krásná a schopná a k němu velice milá a hodná. Samozřejmě, že holka figuruje v jeho fantaziích.

Anakin byl sám v jejich bytě v chrámu, takže si nemusel dělat takové starosti s tím, aby byl potichu. Jeho mistryně, Obi-Wan, je na nějaké speciální misi Řádu, kam sebou nemohla vzít svého padawana. Prý moc riskantní. Jako by Anakin nebyl jedním z nejmocnějších žijících jedi.

Ale má to i pár drobných výhod, když je teď Anakin v chrámu bez dozoru. Například soukromí.

Obi-Wan by nikdy bez dovolení nevstoupila do jeho pokoje, taková ona není, aby slídila. Ale když je pryč, nemusí si Anakin tolik dávat pozor, jaké zvuky dělá nebo jaké pocity cítí. Vzdálenost dost tlumí pouto mezi nimi, takže pro ně není tak snadné zjistit, co ten druhý dělá. Na _tuhle_ vzdálenost poznají akorát, jestli je ten druhý živí, takže Obi-Wan musí být někde mimo Jádro. Ne, že by nad tím teď Anakin uvažoval.

Ne, ten si teď představuje svoji mistryni tady, před sebou, zatímco on polosedí, pololeží na posteli, pěst kolem svého penisu. Představuje si ji oblečenou jen ve vnitřní haleně a legínách, jak občas nosí v jejich bytě, ne v obvyklých deseti vrstvách oblečení plus plášť. Jen jedna halena a legíny. Obojí dost uplé, aby pod nimi mohl vidět její postavu.

Sakra, jak rád by ji svlékl i z toho. Jak rád by ji viděl nahou, rudé vlasy rozhozené kolem. Jen pro jeho oči a potěšení. Jen pro něj.

„Sakra,“ zamumle Anakin a na pár okamžiků znehybní. Kdyby se před ním Obi-Wan objevila nahá, nejspíš by se udělal na místě.

Ale Obi-Wan je perfektní jedi, ta se nesnižuje k touhám obyčejných lidí. Ale jak by si přál, aby ano. Aby o něj měla stejný zájem jako on o ni. Ale i kdyby měla, Obi-Wan by nikdy neudělala první krok. Ne, to by musel udělat on.

Anakin, ztracený v myšlenkách, začne zlehka přejíždět prsty po svém penisu, víc lechtání než pořádný dotek.

Jak by to udělal? Jak by jí dal najevo, že ji chce?

Slovy ne. Obi-Wan byla a nejspíš vždycky bude lepší v řeči než on.

Činy jsou jeho věc. Mohl by ji prostě jednoho dne chytit a políbit. Chytit kolem pasu, zabořit ruku do jejích vlasů a políbit ji. Ne na veřejnosti nebo na misi, to by bylo příliš nebezpečné, to ne. U nich doma. Ráno, když vstanou a Obi-Wan je ještě celá rozcuchaná a zpomalená ze spánku. Kdyby ji políbil ráno, nejspíš by se o něj opřela celou vahou, ale on by ji udržel a tiskl k sobě ještě víc.

Anakin kolem sebe na volno omotá pěst a přejíždí s ní pomalu nahoru a dolů.

Nebo večer, když spolu sedí na pohovce a sledují nějaké holo na odreagování. Mohl by se k ní jen víc naklonit a políbit ji. Obi-Wan bývá tyhle večery tak uvolněná, že by ho nejspíš nechala, ať si dělá, co chce. Možná by zaklonila hlavu a dala by mu tak přístup k jeho krku. A pak níž.

Sakra. Na pár rychlých zapumpování rukou Anakin zesílí svůj stisk, než se donutí zpomalit a uvolnit. Pomalu. Má čas. Není to tak, jako by ho teď Obi-Wan mohla chytit při činu.

Ale co kdyby ano? Co kdyby ho chytla při činu?

Jednoho dne by si Anakin nedal pozor. Nebo by to udělal naschvál, aby ji nalákal. Jeden hlasitý sten by určitě stačil, aby přilákal její pozornost. Šla by ho pak zkontrolovat osobně? Nebo by ho nejdřív zkontrolovala skrze jejich pouto? Jeho štíty jsou dobré, ale ne, když víc cítí své emoce. A tohle mezi ně patří. Cítila by, jak ji chce? Že po ní touží? Viděla by, co si představuje? Že chce vidět ji, nahou a čekající na něj? Že chce, aby se ho dotýkala? A on jí? Co by udělala?

Anakin lehce zesílí stisk, ale nezrychluje.

Jeho snová Obi-Wan by šla za ním. Většinou, když si ho honí, mívá oči zavřené. Za jak dlouho by si všiml, že je s ním někdo v místnosti? Jak dlouho by Obi-Wan stála ve dveřích a sledovala ho? Vzrušil by ji pohled na něj, stejně jako ona vzrušuje jeho? Přišla by Obi-Wan blíž a pomohla mu?

Ne, Obi-Wan má skvělé sebeovládání a taky tendence k hláškám. Nejspíš by si jí všiml, až když by prohodila něco o jeho mizerném zaštítění mysli, a že by měl víc meditovat.

Asi by se na první moment vyděsil, kdyby ho nachytala. On, na posteli, kalhoty na půl žerdi a ruku nehybnou kolem svého penisu. Ona, ledabyle opřená o rám dveří, ruce založené, jen v haleně a legínách. Kdo by se pohnul první? On nebo ona? Začal by si ho znovu honit, pohled upřený na ni? Nebo by mu ona řekla, ať se nenechá vyrušovat a pokračuje? Do háje! Řekla by mu Obi-Wan s tím svým coruscantským přízvukem, ať pokračuje? Ať si ho honí, zatímco ona se dívá?

Anakin tiše zasténá. O něco zrychlí pohyb ruky, než zapojí i druhou a prsty si začne hrát se špičkou svého penisu, první kapky roztírá kolem.

Obi-Wan a její vzorové chování a etiketa, její uhlazený přízvuk a vždy klidný hlas. Povzbuzovala by ho? Sakra, on ví, že se její bohatá slovní zásoba vztahuje i na nadávky.

Sakra, kdyby spolu měli sex, co by říkala? Říkala by mu, jak strašně ho chce? Jak je pro něj nadržená a vlhká? Říkala by mu, co chce, aby s ní dělal? Jak strašně ho chce v sobě? Aby ji ojel? Že chce jeho pusu mezi jejíma nohama? Co kdyby mu řekla, že mu ho chce vykouřit? Nejspíš by se samou radostí udělal, než by si klekla.

Anakinův dech je teď mnohem přerývavější, zatímco jeho pravačka zrychluje.

Představa, jak mu Obi-Wan šeptá do ucha, že ho chce. Že chce jeho penis. Že chce, aby ji ojel. Tvrdě. Že je jen jeho. Ať ji použije, jak chce, že je jen jeho. Obi-Wan, která ho škemrá a prosí o jeho penis. Prosí a slibuje. Cokoliv, jen aby ho cítila uvnitř. Že chce jen jeho. Jenom jeho. Je jeho.

S hlasitým výkřikem Anakin vyvrcholí, než padne do lehu, končetiny rozhozené do stran. V hlavě mu pořád hraje představa Obi-Wan, jak mu říká, že je jeho. Jenom jeho.


End file.
